Gunnin' Life
by Ally Flavia
Summary: Charlotte Felton was your average girl,in an extraordinary scenario.She is sent back in time to fight with the men of Easy,her life is on the line and along that line is her heart,will she save the men she's swore she would,or will they save her?
1. We Got a Big Mess on Our Hands

**We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands**

"BOOM"

"CRASH"

"WHIZ-WHIZ"

"PING-PING"

"BANG-BANG"

I was so confused, I heard someone shout "THUNDER!!" that was all I heard, there were people around me, but they weren't speaking English.

I heard the sickening give of the building above me and everything went black.

I saw men, they were walking corpses, some had limbs torn off, some were crawling, and they were all crawling in pain. But they were all headed for me, so I did what any logical person, with zombies walking towards her would do. I booked it the hell outta there. I ran, and ran, and found myself face-to-face with a German soldier. He laughed evilly, and pulled the trigger.

I woke up, and jolted upright, simultaneously giving the most blood curdling screech of a scream I could muster. A nurse ran towards me, and took hold of my thrashing hands, and cooed me silent.

"There, there hon it was only a dream, it was only a dream, your safe now, your fine here." She signaled for a doctor to come to her.

"Where exactly is here?" I remarked dazed.

"You're in a medic tent, sweetheart" the doctor responded his southern drawl strengthened as he purred out the last word.

I took in my surroundings, and noticed the garb everybody was dressed in, it looked like an episode of 'M*A*S*H'. From the doctors clothes to the nurses' outfits and the nurses weren't wearing any scrubs that I was used too.

"Why is everybody dressed like it's the friggin forties?" I remarked

"It is the forties honey", the nurse said.]

"What the hell are you talking about its 2009", she looked at me uneasily

"Doctor I think she has amnesia, she thinks its _2009_"

"Okay you got me, where are the cameras?" I laughed "Okay Ashton come on out, I've been punk'd, stop pulling my leg"

"What are you talking about, Miss, who's Ashton? And you're not being _punk'd, _you're in an airbase camp, and the year is 1944. You took a bump to the head a little harder than we had thought"

"Buddy you're the one with the amnesia", I looked around again and spied a calendar. To my on going luck it read 1944. _Fantastic_

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" I yelled, and I ripped off the covers and ran outta that bed.

I tried to make a smooth getaway but of course, like everything else, things weren't going as planned, so I tripped over something, and sprawled on the floor. I face planted on some bodies shoe.

"Uhm Bull!" the doctor called. "Do you mind bringing her back her please?"

"Sure thing doc"

"No, I don't want to go back there, that mans crazy, don't make me" I whined, but to no avail, and to add to my horror. This "Bull" fellow, picked me up and slung he over his shoulder, like dead weight.

"Stop it put me down, this is very undignified, put me down, ahhhh"

I screamed and hit my fists on the back of his shoulder blade.

"Stop your squirming missy, Doc Roe, is gunna have you fixed up in no time."

He placed me back down on the bed, and held me down, while Doc Roe examined me. He shined a light in my eyes, and told me to follow his finger, but my eyes kept closing, because the light was much too bright.

"Now it doesn't look bad, maybe a day in bed at most, and she'll be herself again"

"Yah I'll show you myself, you son of a…….." I muttered under my breath.

But more men were piling in around Doc Roe and staring at me, I scurried to the back of the bed and pulled the covers up in a feeble attempt to hide myself.

"Who are you people?"

A tall man with red hair spoke first

"I am Major Richard Winters, and this is Captain Lewis Nixon," he said pointing to a brunette man slightly shorter than himself. "And you are with Easy Company".

"Wait did you say Easy Company, they haven't been active since World War II, you people are crazy."

"Uhm it is World War II Miss uhm…?"

"Charlotte Felton"

"Yes Miss Felton, you see it is World War II"

"Hold it there tomato head, you said, your name was Richard Winters, and his was Lewis Nixon, and that is Doc Roe, and his Bull as in Bull Randleman, and this is Easy Company, and I, but I know there's no way I couldn't be".

I started to put two and two together, the names, the faces, the places, the date. This reminded me of a series……_Band of Brothers_, I thought with dread, I'd watched it enough times to know what happens to some of them. But how the hell did I get here? I was watching the show then, Bam, in WWII, with bloody Easy Company. I stared at there faces, and knowing each one of their fates. I pondered a moment and asked the most logical question I could at that time.

"Okay, carrot top when do we move out?"

"We don't go anywhere", he said, a smirk playing on his lips from the comment. "You, you're staying here, as a nurse"

"But I know how to fight, as well as any man, and I go hunting every fall with my dad, I can aim to kill, big boy, not to mention I know martial arts, I can fight" I said remembering the falls, me and Dad would go shooting, and my black belt, in self defense, and gun handling.

"That's out of the question, you're a women you could get hurt"

"You're a man you could get hurt", I said snarky

He pondered for a moment, going through everything that was said.

"I don't know"

"I have a first year education, in meds, I know how to do everything from surgery, to putting on a band-aid and making it all better" I said in a baby voice "You may need another medic if something ever happened to Roe"

I knew that was a lie, because I watched the series and the only thing that would happen to Roe was a broken heart, in Bastogne.

"If anything happens to you, I'll have your ass shipped back to England so fast your head is gunna spin".

"Sir, yes sir!" I did a mock salute, that couldn't hide my happiness, yah I knew that war is terrifying, but I knew the series also, and the mistakes they made weren't going to happen on my watch,(even though on it, it said it was 1944). I wasn't going to let anybody die, even if it would change the future.


	2. The Next Best Thing

**I forgot to put this in my first chapter. I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST OWN CHARLOTTE, AND I MEAN NO DISRESPECT FOR ANY LINES THAT ARE TAKEN FROM SOMEONE ELSE'S CHARACTER FOR MINE!!!!!!!!!! NOW ENJOY!!!!!!!**

* * *

**The Next Best Thing**

"So where the rest of the boys?"

"Out in the barn", Winters pointed me towards a very run down looking barn.

'Oh _great'_, I thought its the freakin' chain saw massacre all over again. I remembered the horror movie marathon I had with my friend just a week ago, I couldn't sleep all week, and going into a barn wasn't going to make my future insomnia any better.

"Once you get there ask Doc Roe for your uniform, and" he hesitated "a gun."

_Damnnnnnn_, I thought, I'm getting a gunn, I'm getting a gunn, and I'm getting a gunn. I sang a little song in my head and did a little happy dance, which landed me, face first into a tree.

"Ouf"

Winters sighed and rolled his eyes, then looked up to the sky as if asking God himself what to do with me. "Oh yah and one more thing Ms. Felton, don't get hurt"

"Trust me I'll be fine sir"

I burst in through the doors of the barn, only to be greeted by, dirty looking men, some of which looked around my age; others were probably in there early to mid twenties. It was very dim, and the boys were scattered around the barn, some sitting on the mud floors, and others hanging off the barns rafters. They looked _very _surprised to see a women, just waltz into a barn, a barn that was really close to the enemy, man I looked like an early Christmas present to these guys, on even whistled, and I glared over at him, he had the standard smart-ass smirk on his face, and the comb-over, that every man seemed to sport these or those days.

"Hello sweetcheeks get lost on your way to the nursing station?" He said with no hint, of kindness, and a hell of a lot of sarcasm. Some men started to snicker and laugh.

"You know I was just gunna ask you the same thing." I replied with false innocence. The men laughed, and slapped him on the back, his head turned sideways, and he turned back to me with hatred.

"We don't need no skirts here lady."

"Then why are _you _still here?" The room went deadly silent, he stood up and walked right up in my face, he stood about 2 inches taller than me, but I still felt taller.

"Watch yourself, sweetcheeks I'd hate to see something bad happen to that pretty face."

"Oh really, is that a threat?" I countered menacingly

"Yah........" he was about to say, when another man cut him off.

"Come on Guarnere give her a break." A man with red hair, stood up and slid in between me and put his hands on Guarnere's chest.

"Ouch no wonder he's steamed his last name is a disease, well it's not like he knows what kind of disease it is, with those looks I doubt he ever will." Guarnere pushed up against the red head, and he pressed back to try and stop him.

"You'd better get to go where do you need to be," he said with a kind yet exasperated look on his face, which really wasn't half bad looking, he was almost handsome.

I wasted no time to search out Doc Roe, because I was still wearing, my hospital gown, and standing in a barn full of men, with a _look_ in their eyes, wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world.

"Has anybody seen Doc Roe? I need to find him please"

The man with red hair pointed to the back of the barn, and with as much dignity as I could give whilst wearing a hospital gown, I waltzed up to Roe and asked him for a uniform. He presented me with the smallest thing they had and being 5'7 it fit pretty well, but the boots those were another story.

"You might wanna triple it up with those socks hun, or your going to be swimmin', in those things", he said as he pointed to the combat boots.

"Uhm sure….uh speaking of doubling up on socks, did I come here with anything…. I mean did the person who found me, bring anything with them? That was from me?

"As a matter of fact", he reached behind himself, and produced a little lilac bag. "Compton found you with this bag beside you."

Yes, I thought, and everything was still inside, I was planning on going camping today, so I brought everything with me, but fate has a way of doing really fucked up things, so I was sent back in time to the 1940s during WWII, now how's that for a soap opera twist? I looked through my bag: a thermal blanket, a flare, an automatic fire starter, waterproof matches, waterproof lighter, a tiny tin pot, solar powered flashlight and batteries, a dozen instant hot and cold packs, some gauze and band-aids, as well as bandages, some non-perishable food, extra warm clothes socks, painkiller, my I-pod, my portable I-pod doc, and some toiletries, and beauty aids. Plus some extra things a girl would need on a camping trip.

I put on my clothes, and tied my hair up in a bun; I didn't want my hair to fly in front of my face when I was shooting. I tripled up my socks like I was told to, and they fit me fine after that, I also put on a pair of gloves because it was getting cold out.

"I'm finished", I hollered out

"Okay", Doc gave me a once over, "Now its time to meet Easy"

"All right boys, to I got a tale for ya'll"

He told them my story, and some of them smirked when he told them about the part when I insisted it was 2009, and not 1944, and that I was not in WWII. Some of them, slapped Bull on the back when, he told me of my ill-fated attempt and escape, from the hospital. While others, had no idea what to make of the story or of me for that matter.

"That's Don Malarkey", he pointed to the man that had pointed me in the direction of Roe, and who had stood up for me infront of Guarnere,when I first entered the barn. "The guy that slung you over his shoulder is Denver "Bull" Randleman, but we just call him 'Bull', 'cause he looks and acts like one, not to mention he's got the personality of one". Everybody laughed at his joke, but I gave him a once over, burly, but not fat, short blond hair, brown eyes, and a beauty mark, over the left side of his lip.

"Ha-ha, your too kind on me doc" he replied, and everybody once again laughed.

"That's Floyd Talbert, we call him "Tab", and George Luz, over there", he pointed to some men on the rafters. "That's 1st Lieutenant Lipton, and those 3 are, Skip Muck, "Wild" Bill, and Joe Toye. "You stay away from those 3 there bad new ya'here", he said as he gave me a wink, and a crooked smile, which made me laugh.

Then I remembered what would happen to those three, Skip would die when a shell, would hit his fox hole. Toye would have his right leg blown off, and Bill would have his right leg blown off too; as a result of trying to help out Toye, and this would all happen in Bastogne, which we were nearing, at a steady pace. Supplies would run short really soon, so I would have to make sure I had my bag with be at all times.

"Babe is sittin' over there, by Talbert, and Liebgott went on patrol but when he comes back I'll introduce you."

"Thanks doc", I paused and looked down.

"Oh, it was my pleasure missy" he said with a smile.

"No, I mean for everything thank-you".

He looked a little uncomfortable, and after an awkward silence he said,

"Well if you need anything I'll be in the back." I smiled and thanked him again, and a few seconds later, Winters walked in and sat right beside Talbert, and George.

"I trust Doc Roe, gave you a briefing, and an introduction to the men?"

"Yah, he gave me a uniform too."

"Alright, well it's all quiet for now, so sit tight, and I'll call you when we need to move out."

"Hold it", said George. "She's comin' with us, since when did they let girls in the army, captain?"

"Since now", I retorted with self-satisfaction.

"How the hell is she gunna fight, her hairs going to get in the way, she'll cry every time she sees a dead guy, and she'll faint at the sight of blood."

I was _sooo, _overwith taking every bodies BS, up until now so I just let him have it, and set an example for anyone else that decided to be feminist. "Okay first of all, _George_, my hair is not going to fly in front on my face, because of a magical thing called a fuckin hair tie. Second of all, aren't all nurses here women, and I've not seen or heard of one that has fainted, have you? And third of all, I could kill you right now and not shed a single tear, you son of a bitch!"

It went totally quiet after that, he stood there in total shock, his face completely blank; I knew I had won that one so I went to sit down on the floor on the opposite side of where Luz was sitting.

After a while a German Shepard came up to me, and I freaked out I loved dogs. "Hello puppy, your soo cute, yes you are, yes you are, and yes you are." I babied as I petted it, and scratched it behind the ears. Talbert came up to me cautiously. "I'm not gunna bite you Tab, get ova here", and then I asked. "Does it have a name?"

"Yup, Trigger"

"Oh, hello Trigger", I said as I petted it all over again. "Does he fetch?"

"Yah, here I use this stick", he said as he handed me a branch.

"Ok Trigger, see the stick, see the stick", I flung it across the barn. "Now go get the stick. Trigger raced across, the barn and brought me the stick in his mouth. "Okay, Trig now drop it, drop it boy", but he didn't. "Okay don't know how to drop huh?" So I wrestled with him until he dropped it, and threw it over to Talbert who was calling him over. A couple minutes past and then I heard Winters respond to someone question.

"It's all quiet"

Just at that moment, there was a huge amount of confusion; someone shouted "We have penetration", as some men carried in a blooded man. Lipton, jumped down from his rafter, and Winters told someone to get Doc Roe. Someone else shouted, "Alright get him on the table. Alley its Alley"

"Where am I, something happened, what happened, where am I?" asked a confused Alley.

"It's okay, it's okay" responded Lipton

"Where did this happen?" asked Winters

A man with brown hair answered "At the crossroads sir". Everyone was talking to Alley and reassuring him he would be okay.

"It never would have happened if it wasn't for you loud mouth, he'd had never known we were there", said an anger soldier.

"Hey you know what Joe back off", retorted the brunette one, who was know placing a bandage over a cut on his neck.

"First lieutenant, assembly me a squad please" said Winters

"Yes sir, first squad on your feet", said Lipton

Where do I go sir?" I asked Winters

"You stay here and help Alley, time to put some of those medic skills to the test Felton"

Doc Roe came running in, and rushed to the table. "Gimme room, More get the boot off that other leg. Leibgott, use the sulfur, not to much, hey Alley", he said as he checked into his eyes, and looked at the man beside him. I decided to make my presence known, and help out.

"What do we have?"

"A grenade hit" replied Roe

"Okay, well it doesn't look too bad, some cuts to the head due to shrapnel, minor, a burn to the abdomen, treatable, and no major bleeding. Looks like your going to make it Alley" I laughed and grabbed his hand, trying to use humor, to get him to focus on me not the pain. "We need some water to see how we can clean this up, uhm Liebgott, do you mind getting some?"

"Sure", the brunette man answered

He returned with a pail of water and a cloth. I wiped his forehead while Roe administered the sulfur.

"Hey there Alley got into quiet a mess huh? Just at look at me hun, just keep your eyes on me." Doc Roe finished with him in record time, but I knew there was something I could do to get him better quicker.

"Doc, in my bag there's something called _Poysporine_, get it out for me please." Doc gave me the tube, and I told he Liebgott could go we were down, but I wanted Roe to stay and watch what I did for future cases. I washed away all the blood on his body, and used my shirt to dry him.

"Okay, Doc this is _Poysporine, _in my time it will be invented and used to disinfect, minor scrapes, cuts and heal burns faster. I'm just going to take some out and place it on his burns, like this", I squeezed, the clear gel out of the tube, and put it on Alleys' burn spots, layering it heavily. "Make sure not to work it into the skin, his skin will take it in, on its' own time, now pass me a bandage, and we'll cover it up, and pass me my band-aid box." He passed me my _huge _band-aid box, with over 1000 assortment of sizes, and laughed mentally for my pro-activity. I placed band-aid's on Alleys head and pronounced him a success. "Okay Alley, if your in pain you tell me, but I need you to tell me if its bearable of not, 'cause I have to use my painkillers sparingly." He moaned in response. I stood there beside him, stroking his bandaged head, I grabbed up his arm, and put my hand in his, and hummed so he could fall asleep. He would still need to be sent back to Battalion to make sure he was fine all around.

"Where did you get this stuff Felton?"

"I told you guys already I'm from the future remember." I said with a laugh and a smile on my bloodied face.


	3. Dirty and Left Out

**I Still own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Dirty and Left Out**

"Okay so run this by me again, Lipton."

"Well we're waiting for Tab, to come back and tell us what do to, and then we move out" replied Lipton. Who was more than a bit annoyed about being asked what to do for the 10th time. Tab came back and started, telling us our orders.

"Okay I'm taken' ten men, along the dyke so let's go, move it"

I cleared my throat. "You mean, 9 men and 1 woman, right Talbert? 'Cause that's what I thought you said."

"Uh yah, sorry Felton, we gotta wait for Winters signal, so get ready."

"That's wonderful, except you missed one key point."

"What now Felton?" Replied a slightly ticked off Tab

"I don't have a freakin' gun, you bloody moron"!

"Medics don't get guns, Geneva Convention, wise ass."

"You know what fuck the Geneva Convention, what the hell happens if a medic falls in the line of fire? Another medic is going to go un-protected into that line of fire, and I sure as hell am not trustin', my ass to your sorry, excuses." I internally slapped myself the moment I said that, it went silent and I knew Tab was going to be angry with me, and from the look on his face, he was already reering.

"You know what, I'm done with you Felton, fend for your fucking self." He turned and left for the end of the line where the other men were.

Great I hadn't even been here for 24 hours and I had already made 2 enemies, screw brothers in arms, I was a loan sister. This was fan-fuckin-tastic.

"No, wait for the signal", somebody yelled, and jerked me out of my stupor. Red gas ripped through the air, signaling the advance and everybody ran for the hills, or valley in this case. Now, I ran for fun all the time, and when I needed to clear my head, or when I was mad, but when you have about 100 pounds of gear on you it's not "_fun"_ anymore. I ran anyway, I ran so fast, my feet hardly touched the ground, I didn't know what I was runnin' from, but I ran anyway. We reached an embankment, and everybody started shootin', now I would have done that too, except the lack of the thing I needed, to make bullets come out and well, _shoot at people_ _with._

"Screw that fuckin convention", I muttered under my breath, I ran over the tiny hill, and grabbed a dead Germans gun, and some ammo. The weirdest thing was I didn't even get shot at, my helmet fell off, and my hair came cascading down my back, and I'm sure that took a lot of men by surprise, ha 1 more point for my gender. I came back to the hill loaded up and started firing at the Germans, like I was shootin' down ducks at a carnival. Beside me Malarkey was countin' em off.

"Four, Five" he said with a smile.

"Come on boys, is that all you got"? Not a moment sooner did someone yell.

"Holy shit, it's a whole other company!"

"Oh shit", said Malarkey

"Okay, time for a level up." I looked for the ones, that were loading or about to shoot those were the easy targets and the ones that were just running down the hill they weren't shootin' back so easy target practice, and a lot less bullets would be lost, instead of shooting wildly, like the machine guns. I got some more ammo, locked it in the chamber, and picked them off one-by-one. I was in the zone when I heard.

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

"Oh shit, there throwing fuckin 88s" I yelled

"Jesus Christ they got me", cried out Webster

"Take cover, it's German artillery", yelled Winters. "Get Boyle he's down, come on, help me."

We ran over to Boyle, Winters, Luz , and I picked him up and placed him in a ditch where I started to work one him.

"Okay there Boyle, what you got today boy." I ripped open his pants, he had gotten hit, on the upper thigh, I poured some sulfur powder on him, and stabbed him with morphine, I dug out what I could of the bullet and shrapnel, but not without Boyle groaning in pain, he would defiantly have to go to Battalion CP. "I know it hurts buddy bear, but with me it'll be okay." I stroked my bloodied hand across his cheek, then I put pressure on the wound, and bandaged it up as best that I could.

"Your gunna be fine Boyle, trust me hon." I looked into his eyes, and terror spread through them. I held his hand and called out for Doc Roe, to get him. In a few minutes everything stopped.

"Where's Webster, anyone seen him?"

"Over there" pointed Johnny Martin

"Hey Webster where'd you get hit?"

"The calf, you going play nurse on me Felton?"

"Nope, I'm gunna play doctor, and if you don't stop I'm gunna stick you with so much morphine your not gunna wake up." I waggled my pointer finger at him, and winked at him. I put sulfur on the wound and bandaged it up, he winced when I tied the last knot.

"They got me, do you believe that? Do you believe I said that?"

"You big strong Bailey you said that"? I said making a mock shocked face, and putting my hand to my mouth, like it was the most surprising thing in the world.

"Ha-ha shut up" he said with a laugh.

"Can you make it make to CP?"

"Yah"

I gave him his helmet, and a mock salute.

"I will see you someplace else."

"I'll be counting down the days, and be in agony until, I see your face again, ha-ha get outta here." I slapped him on the head, and he walked away. I walked over to Johnny and Tab. If I was going to make it threw this war I needed to make peace with at least the boys I was fightin' with, I didn't want to find myself on the business end of my companies guns, not to mention Tab was really cute.

"Hey Tab, sorry 'bout earlier, I was bein' a royal bitch, I just _really _wanted a gun……… well any who I got one courtesy of the SS." I smiled and held up my gun. "Now I just need to go ammo shopping."

"S'okay, Felton, I was just jumpy 'cause the signal was goin' go off at any minute, as for the gun, I'll see you get a nice shiny new one as soon as we get back to CP, our way of saying thanks, you did a good job Felton" He laughed.

"Oh don't get all mushy with me now Tab. So, are we good?"

"Yah, we're good, put her there!" and we shook hands.

"Well I gotta see if I can help out in anyway, see yah boys." I waved and ran over to Doc Roe.

"Hey Roe, what can I do?"

"Load the wounded onto stretchers, and put them on the jeeps."

I felt like singing at that moment, so I belted out some Lady Gaga, but not in her normal way of singing 'Paparazzi', my version was soulful, quiet in some parts and loud in others. Plus I thought it would do people some good to hear music, it calms people, especially those with 2nd degree burns on there bodies. I picked up a stretcher, and loaded it onto the Jeep, I saw somebody with some nasty burns on his shin, I took out my painkillers, and gave him 3, 'hey better for him to sleep through the pain than be awake through the pain'.

"What are these"? he asked

"Trust me, when they start pokin' around that chin, you'll be thankful I gave them to you, here." I said as I handed him some water to shallow the painkillers with, he was going to be asleep in about a half-an-hour. Then I sang some more gaga.

"_Snap, snap to that shit on the radio, don't stop for anyone, we're plastic but we still have fun. 'Cause I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me papa, paparazzi"_

I sat over on a hill, with Skip, and Malarkey, checking out my gun, and makin' sure it was clean, I made sure it didn't have any mud in the barrel, and cleaned the trigger. All while belting out more Gaga, I noticed that Winters was talking to some old guy, I remembered something important happened here, whenever the old guy showed up it was usually good new for the person he wanted to speak with, in this case Winters.

"_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until, that boy is mine, baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa, paparazzi."_

"Didn't know you sang Felton." Skip remarked.

"Skip I haven't even been here for a day, I'm sure there's a lot you still don't know about me, for instance Winters is about to be promoted to Major, and someone else is going to take over Easy." I said with a wink and a smile.

"Okay, I'll give you 5 minutes to make that true."

"Felton, kernel Sink wants to see you." Winters said, as he made his way, to gather his things and head to battalion C.P. Skip did a double take, and turned as white as a sheet.

"Good morning sir, how may I be of service?"

"The boys tell me you've decided to join the company; they say that you have as much chance as any other person of dying in this war."

"That's right sir death isn't sexist, I'm also a trained medic, you can never have too many of those in a company." Sink contemplated, and his brow furrowed, after what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke.

"Well then, there's only one thing left to say…….."

At that point I was bracing myself for the worst. 'Sorry hon you have to be a nurse', 'This war is much to dangerous for a woman, you'll be sent back to England, and brought back to the States where you belong; you can help the war effort there.'

"Welcome the Easy Company, Private."

"But sure I'm so qualified I want to stay here, I've killed at least 11 Germans today, and I patched up 3 men." I stammered out, without really hearing what he had said.

"Private, I said, your in the company you can stay, you've proved yourself worthy, and I'm sure your more than capable of being in the company." He replied slowly.

"What?" I said in total disbelief, my face the picture of shock.

"Felton you can stay."

"OH MY GOD! I can stay, seriously? That's so cool, that's amazing, oh you won't regret this , I'll take such good care of these boys they won't come home with a scratch on 'em." I wrapped Sink, in a huge bear hug, and engulfed him in my arms.

"Uh, private Felton". Sink looked at me flabbergasted.

"Huh, oh sorry Sir, thank-you very much." And I saluted him the proper way.

"Carry on, Private". He saluted me back, and then looked down at me and gave me a playful smile and a wink.

I turned around and as loud as I could I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"GUESS WHO'S STAYIN BOYS"! My yell was followed by whistles and applause.

"That's the way to do it, Felton", called out Luz, who was still clappin' his hands "Uhm, sorry for actin' the way I did, in the barn, I guess girls can fight".

"Luz that's the first thing, you said that was right about me the whole time I've been here, ha-ha your learnin' Luz".

"No hard feelin's."

"Naw." I said, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"C'mon Felton, I here you need a gun, let's go find you one."


End file.
